


The Crossdresser

by mikancries



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdresser, F/M, Fluff, His name is Akira here, I promise, crossdresser!Reader, hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikancries/pseuds/mikancries
Summary: Akira falls for the cute crossdresser





	The Crossdresser

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to make something like this for a long time now. This will be in Akira's point of view, I hope you all enjoy.

"Class, please welcome our transfer student, (f/n) (l/n)"

I stopped twiddling my pen to only look up and see the new transfer student who appeared to be male. He wore the Shujin Academy blazer with a light gray hoodie under it, the hood of it was up, covering his hair and of course, he wore the rest of the Shujin uniform.

The male stepped forward shyly, "Hello everyone, nice to meet you" he spoke, adding a small wave. I could hear the girls to my right whispering on how cute the boy's looks and voice were.

"(l/n), please take a seat behind Kurusu" the teacher spoke, pointing at me. The boy nodded his head as he slowly made his way towards the seat behind me. Before he did, me and him made quick eye contact. His eyes were a beautiful color of (e/c). He quickly looked away from me, embarrassed afterwards. Then, sat down quickly in his seat.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-

After class had ended, it was finally time for lunch. The new transfer student quickly headed outside the classroom once class did end. I followed after him because I wanted to invite him to eat lunch with Ryuji and I. As I practically rushed after him, he suddenly turned around bumping right into me.

"Oof~" he spoke as he fell to the ground. I held out my hand for him to grab, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-". I was in complete awestruck when I finally noticed the boy's very cute facial features. I mean seriously, how does a boy manage to look that cute? The boy eventually takes my hand, obviously blushing as I help him off the ground.

"I didn't mean to get your way..." I told. He suddenly shook his head, "N-No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry Kurusu-san". Oh gosh, his voice was cute too, way too cute. I'm not so sure how a male could possibly have a cute voice but I guess, I never knew till I met (f/n) (l/n). I was daydreaming about how cute the transfer student was so much that I forgot, I was still holding his hand.

"K-Kurusu-san..." he spoke softly. I quickly retracted my hand from his and then stuffed my hands back into my pockets. "Sorry...uh...anyways, I wanted to ask if you'd want to eat lunch with me and my friends." I said, regaining my senses. The boy thought for a moment, "Yes, I'd like to attend.".

He followed me up to the rooftop where only Ryuji sat, waiting. "Yo." Ryuji greeted. "Hey." I greeted back. I didn't really realize, but (f/n) was hiding behind me. "Who's that?" Ryuji asked with a raised eyebrow. I stepped out of the way to reveal (f/n) himself. "You must be that new transfer student everyone's talkin' about" Ryuji gasped.

"Mhm..." he hummed. "(f/n) (l/n), right?" Ryuji asked, scanning the boy up and down. "Yes, that's correct...and you are...?" he replied as he nodded. "Ryuji Sakamoto" Ryuji told. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Sakamoto-san" he greeted with a soft tone of voice. He stared at him for a few moments probably questioning his formality. Soon enough, we all sat down and started to eat. (F/n) appeared to daydreaming since he was admiring the blue sky.

"Yo, Akira..." Ryuji whispered looking at the boy to make sure he wasn't paying attention. "Yes?" I whispered back, eying him confused.

"I saw what happened in the hall earlier...y'know...between you and him."

If possible, I have him an even more confused look. "I think you're gay for him" Ryuji suddenly spoke, making me practically choke on my juice. "I am not" I said giving Ryuji a stern look.

Morgana suddenly poked his head out of my bag, and said "Yes, you are" along with Ryuji at the same time. (F/n) suddenly looked over to see Morgana. "Is that a cat?" he gleamed. I nodded my head in response. "May I pet him?" he asked. I only nodded my head in response once again before unzipping my bag so Morgana could jump out.

"Ooo, what's his name?" he chuckled, going over to pet Morgana. "Morgana or Mona for short" I explained only adverting my eyes from such a sight. "Such an adorable cat" he said scratching Morgana's head and back gently, causing Morgana to meow in delight. (F/n) only giggled pleasantly to hear such. That giggle was just too adorable.

I looked over to Ryuji since he had been quiet for quite sometime. Ryuji just stared in shock at the boy. "Ryuji..." I murmured, nudging him. "Sorry dude." Ryuji said, regaining his senses. I looked over at the boy who was still playing with Morgana. Before I even realized, lunch was over and it was time to go back to class. I began to leave with Ryuji when suddenly (f/n) grabbed my hand.

"K-Kurusu-san...thank you for letting me play with your cat. I've always wanted a pet cat...but I have never been able to get one." he revealed. "Oh...it's not a problem..." I said nervously since he was actually quite close to me.

"Thank you for being so kind as well. I hope we can become friends." he told with what seemed like a genuine smile. "I hope we can too..." I admitted, blushing slightly from such words. I saw him nod slowly before letting go of my hand and leaving the rooftop quickly.

"He's nice" Morgana spoke. "Yeah...he really is." I said in awe as readjusted my glasses. "I think someone is gay for the new transfer student" Morgana said meowing pleasantly. I just shook my head in response and exited the rooftop to head back to class.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-

It's been two weeks since (f/n) has attended Shujin Academy. It's been the same, see him class and then at lunch. I never have really mustered up the courage to ask him to hang out after school but today would be different. I was going to ask him to the Diner.

After class, he still looked out of the window, admiring the nature outside. I went up to his desk and cleared my throat trying to get his attention.

"(l/n)-san..."

"Hmm? Sorry, my mind tends to wonder once I look outside the window. I hope I never grow to be someone who can no longer see the small beautiful things in life"

Could this boy get even more perfect? I think he just did, and he needs to tone it down.

"Uh...it's okay. I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the Diner with me."

"S-Sure, I'd love to go!"

"Since it's already after school, wanna head over there now?"

"Oh, of course!"

We both gathered our things and headed over to the Diner.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-

"Hi, may I take your order?" the waitress greeted after (f/n) and I sat down across from each other. It seemed as if the boy was still scanning the menu so, I ordered before him.

"I'll just get steak meal with some hot coffee." I stated before looking over to the hesitant male.

"Um...I-I'll just take what he's having...except, I'd like to try your Pururun tea instead." he said nervously, sliding the menu towards the waitress.

The waitress giggled at (f/n)'s cuteness, grabbed the menus and said "Ok, I'll be right back with your order". After she had left, the boy remain quiet, looking down at the table. "K-Kurusu-san...there's something I want to tell you" the male suddenly spoke quietly.

"Hm? What is it?" I replied. "The thing is, I'm actually a─" he was cut off by the waitress. "Here are your orders" she spoke, placing our food and drinks in front of us. "Thank you Miss..." the boy said, looking down at his food. "Aww, you're just the cutest!" she gushed. "I-I...thank you..." he said nervously, avoiding eye contact.

I decided to take a sip of my hot coffee before the waitress made another comment, "And you! You two are like the cutest couple!" she exclaimed. I practically choked on my coffee. I looked over to (f/n) who was blushing madly and covering his face with his hands.

"It's nothing like that..." I stated with a nervous look. "Oh! Well I just assumed you both were...sorry about that" she chuckled before walking away. After her departure, I look back at the embarrassed male who looked down at his food.

"What were you saying before?" I asked with nervous smile. "I-I...you see...I really..." he stopped himself. I just gave him a confused look in response. "I'll tell you later..." he sighed before beginning to eat his food. I started to eat my meal as well.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-

After we both had finished eating, I payed the bill and we both exited the Diner to just wander around Shibuya. The walk had so far been a bit silent with really no conversation going on between the two of us. I had stuffed my hands in my pockets while (f/n) just held his hands in a polite manner.

I would look the peaceful male occasionally to only see him gazing at the beautiful night sky. The stars were sprinkled on the dark sky with a glistening moon.

"Thank you..." he spoke shyly.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for being so kind with me"

"Don't mention it" I replied then, inched just a bit closer to him. The male looked up at me when I did so. The moonlight glimmered over his picturesque eyes. We had both stopped walking at that point, to only look into each others eyes. "Kurusu-san, there's something I must tell you..." he told, averting his eyes from mine. "What is it?" I asked, feeling a bit anxious.

"The truth is...I'm actually a girl."

"I guess that means I wasn't gay after all" I mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I guess that explains why you're so attractive." I said blankly.

"O-Oh...thank you for your kind words Kurusu-san."

"So, you're a crossdresser?" I asked. She only nodded her head in response. "The reason why I decided to tell you now is because I...I managed to develop feelings for you." she confessed.

"I did too." I admitted, averting my eyes away from her to only look at the twinkling stars. "Does this mean...", she looked at me shyly. I decided to hold her hand right then and there. "Yes, yes it does (f/n)" I told, pulling her closer to me. "May I call you Akira now?" she asked, blushing from how close we were. "Of course you can." I caressed her cheek.

"O-Ok...um...Akira." she stuttered nervously. I pulled her even closer, leaving only a few centimeters between us. With the both us being this close to each other, I slyly pulled her into a deep kiss. As our lips were locked, it seemed as if (f/n) melted into the kiss as a light blush spread across her cheeks. When I pulled away, she hummed in satisfaction.

"A-Akira...".

"Come on (f/n), I'll take you home"

"Thank you..."

I only nodded in response, taking a hold of (f/n)'s hand. "Your hand is so warm..." she giggled. "Same with yours." I chuckled, beginning to look back up at the night sky. We walked close to each other, holding hands, looking up to stars as the bedazzling moonlight shined upon us. When we arrived to (f/n)'s home, she gave me a quick kiss on the lips before darting inside. Before she completely left, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Goodnight Akira."

"Goodnight"


End file.
